offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skype Conversation Battle Episode 2: Boredom Strike
This is episode 2 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events In the beginning, they start talking about Family Guy. MarioStar asks Captain if they know what they're talking about and Captain knows that they're talking about Family Guy, however he doesn't watch it, because it doesn't spark his interests, which MarioStar asks why that is so, as it, again, doesn't catch his interest. Yoshimo then begins to mention how people mention how they like Call of Duty over Mario, but however, the ones that diss Mario at the same time can jump off a cliff. He rephrases it after Illus is confused to those that don't give a legitimate reason to liking CoD over Mario and just say the former is better without giving any reason can go jump off a cliff. Everyone agrees after this. Captain loses his train of thought as MarioStar asks him why he's playing guitar as Captain replies he's bored. MarioStar asks Captain why he asked Cdrom for his drumset before the SCB as Captain tells him he asked it because it might have been useful for recording the music for his planned series, Captain and Cdrom. MarioStar tells Captain that Cdrom doesn't have a drumset, as Captain corrects him by saying Cd does, as MarioStar says that it's not at his place, as Captain knows because it was stated not too long ago. MarioStar also mentions that Captain has asked Cdrom a bunch of times before that moment, as Captain says he's not going to bother him as Yoshimo asks if Captain has a guitar in his house, mockingly. Captain replies yes, and then no, as MarioStar questions that, considering he's playing one at that moment, as Captain just simply replies "I'm bored." MarioStar questions the logic of that, as that's a feeling and not an answer. He explains further how that is, as Captain doesn't seem to care. MarioStar in a sarcastic way says Captain sure knows how to answer correctly, as Captain says he literally does. MarioStar repeats his statement that "I'm bored" is not an answer and doesn't make any sense to the question he asked. Captain says that whatever he says makes sense, and that you just need to think hard enough for it to make sense in your brain. MarioStar then questions his speaking gibberish, as Captain replies that he doesn't speak gibberish, as Pink says he makes random noises, as he replies thats what happens when he loses or something because he has been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl recently. Pink counters that by mentioning the times that he's been bored and he makes random noises. Captain replied that never happened, as MarioStar and Pinkolol both think otherwise, as they were both witnesses of such an event. Captain asks if Cdrom is here, as Cdrom wonders what he wants, as Captain only wanted to know if Cdrom was there, and that was all. Cdrom says that he's lying down because Captain recently gave him a headache and he's trying to make it subside. Captain loves how Cdrom's logic works as Cdrom hates the sound of Captain's voice, as Captain asks why he's totally ok with making Captain and Cdrom then, to which Cdrom replies he doesn't care and he's waiting for Captain to realize that. Captain repeats the statement in a question, as Cdrom answers yes, though he's stupid for not realizing it would take a long while. Captain tells him he has realized, it's just he doesn't care. MarioStar corrects him by asking if he doesn't care about himself. Cdrom says Captain's logic exhausts him. MarioStar asks Cdrom if the answer "I'm bored" is legitimate, as Captain tells Cd his words don't make sense. Cdrom replies that's because his volcabulary is too small. Cdrom says for Captain to try to read a book, as Illus says the same thing in a joke. Captain replies he just doesn't care, as Cdrom points that out. Yoshimo starts acting random, as MarioStar repeats his question about Captain's "I'm bored" answer to Cdrom, as Yoshimo mocks Captain by saying it, when MarioStar mentions it sounds like something an 8 year old would say. Captain tells Cdrom he's being serious as Cdrom replies he's being serious too: he hates Captain. This causes most of the others to laugh, as Illus even laughs, not really paying much attention, as MarioStar asks what comeback has Captain got to that. Cdrom continues by saying what he does (Captain) has been bothering him recently. Illus agrees with Cdrom, as Captain tells them that he has a unique way of doing things as Illus says it's a bad way of doing things, as it can be very rushed as a result. Captain tells them he isn't rushing it as Illus says he kind of is, as Cdrom agrees. Cdrom also says that if he's not going to respond to a Facebook message in the first 10 minutes, he's not going to respond. It means one of a couple of possibilities. a. Cdrom is driving b. He's not home c. Captain has annoyed Cdrom too much and he (Cdrom) doesn't want to hear the sound of his voice. Captain then asks Cdrom why he responds to the messages at all, Yoshimo suggests it's because that's not his voice, as Cdrom says he does so because his cell phone will stop vibrating when "Captain makes it explode." Captain tells him he's being serious as Cdrom is being serious, when he's not home and he constantly hears the sound of his phone, he turns to his friend and goes "Oh, I'm gonna kill this kid if he doesn't stop messaging me." Yoshimo suggests that Cdrom just turns it off, but that doesn't work either because it will keep vibrating, and he'll know it's Captain. Captain literally asks Cdrom if he supports Captain and Cdrom and Cdrom says yes, as Captain proves to Illus, who is very skeptical about the events, as Cdrom adds he'll support it, but he seriously needs to rethink what he's doing, as Illus gives him advice. Illus randomly mentions $5 foot-long freshes as Captain doesn't like it, as Illus mockingly shoos Captain, as Cdrom says he did it all for the cookie, as Captain says he supports Cookie Clicker, and Cdrom warns Captain that he drives alot of places, and that if he meets him, he's going to try to shoot him. Captain wonders if he has a computer problem, will Cdrom just destroy it, as he replies he won't, but he'll shoot Captain a bunch of times, and then look at the computer. Captain replies thats in his dreams, as Cdrom says it's not in his dreams and he'll try. Illus mentions something about podcasts as Cdrom randomly goes yay, as Enzo repeats, laughing. Captain mentions something about how Opera will win, stuttering, as Cdrom and MarioStar call him Negative Nancy. Illus mentions more things about podcasts and nominations. Captain asks Cdrom for an SSBB match, as Enzo says he's tired, when Cdrom sings Captain a song that describes how he feels and he goes: "Nooooooo!" in a singing voice. Enzo replies nobody cares when Captain says for him to get out of this world. Pink goes "Again?!" mentioning the time they all went nobody cares in Episode 1. MarioStar notices that if this is how they talk now, he wonders how they'll talk in person, as Cdrom gets a random pain, Enzo saying MarioStar killed Cdrom's brain cell. Captain tells Cdrom that the cops would probably arrest them for even arguing, as Cdrom says they'll only arrest him, as after repeating another time, Enzo and Captain ask why. Cdrom replies it's because he would use inanimate objects to just completely annihilate Captain in any possible way because his anger level would be so high. Captain says he can see many problems with that statement, as Cdrom counters by saying he sees many problems with Captain's brain, and yet he doesn't complain. Captain tells Cdrom he has a brain and he (Cdrom) doesn't. Cdrom asks how that is, as Captain just mentions he argues for simple questions he could've answered with a yes or no, (Yoshimo goes nobody cares in the middle of this) as Cdrom counters that statement by saying Captain's logic is that he doesn't have a brain. When he wins all the arguments, he doesn't apparently have a brain. Pink goes by Cdrom's logic, wondering the same thing. Enzo goes nobody cares too, as Cdrom mockingly answers yes to all of Captains messed up logic (when you argue, you don't have a brain) as Cdrom jokingly asks if he learned this at a university in Jamaica, which sparks alot of laughter of alot of people. Captain replies it's what he sees in Cdrom's Facebook status everyday. Enzo is surprised Cdrom hasn't said what he called what was said, a hashtag fight. Cdrom says a hashtag, making Enzo laugh, as Captain makes his own hashtag, as they begin to argue in hashtags. Pink lags whilst saying another hashtag fight, referencing a moment before the SCB, as they continue their small argument. Enzo is also surprised Cdrom hasn't mentioned a joke from Roblox Goes Crazy 26, one of the skits involving Cdrom, of which Cdrom doesn't remember. MarioStar joins the hashtag fight, as he hands him an RPG, as Cdrom uses it to destroy Captain in the hashtag fight. Captain wishes to stop the hashtags, as Cdrom and MarioStar tell him no. Yoshimo joins in saying random stuff, MarioStar tells Captain to shut up, and Cdrom says his known "#hashtaggingoutsideoftwitter" as Yoshimo interrupts loudly by saying Twitter to end Cd's statement. Enzo's mind cannot take this anymore (because it's so random), as Captain tells him he's out, sadly. MarioStar tells Captain he's out as Captain says he's not out, Enzo is, because his brain is hurting. MarioStar then tells Captain to look out for the RPG as Cdrom randomly screams and fires it at himself after everyone laughs and Captain says so. Cdrom hashtags that he wishes to be better, as Captain tells him he doesn't care, as Cdrom tells Captain that's clear to even him. MarioStar wonders how it would be if they worked at the same job together, as both of them wouldn't want to think about it. Enzo tries to join in with another hashtag, eventually ending up with "#ahhforgetit" from nothing in his mind coming to surface. They continue the hashtag fight, as MarioStar gives Cdrom a nuclear bomb (to aim at Captain) as Captain again asks to stop the hashtags. Cdrom sings his no song again, MarioStar also telling him to shut up. Captain tells MarioStar he wasn't here to begin with, as MarioStar tells him he's been here since the beginning, and once again to shut up. Enzo says the fight is getting really funny, as it ends. Captain asks Cdrom something that ends up being normal, as MarioStar asks Cd what's his last hashtag line. Cdrom says a hashtag, but it's not the one that he's supposed to end with. Enzo once again talks in hashtags, as Captain once again tells him to stop. Cdrom and Yoshimo then continue, as Captain asks once again for a Brawl match as Cdrom asks why does he keep asking the same question over and over (Yoshimo interrupting saying "#nobodycares") as he denies the challenge as Captain asks if Cdrom is a wimp, who promptly replies to shut the hell up as Captain tells him maybe he's the one who needs to shut up. Cdrom says his idiocy exhausts him too, as Yoshimo says nobody cares again, with Captain agreeing, even though Yoshimo was aiming that at Captain, and not with Captain. MarioStar tells him the hashtag he wants him to say was in episode 2 of his show, but he doesn't hear, as Pink tries to mention the same thing. MarioStar tries to say the same thing after Pink says it, almost breaking the fourth wall. Cdrom says his own line, as Pink is confused, not hoping that statement would be hashtagged. MarioStar asks for Starman3's line (Yoshimo doing some sort of reaction thing in the background) as Cdrom says Starman3's line, as Starman3 flees the scene after saying one line. Cast *Cdrom1019 *Captain64000 *Enzo *MarioStar92 *Yoshimo *IllusDark8 *Pinkolol16 *Starman3 (recording and at end) Trivia *This episode actually has a missing middle statement in the middle from Illus. The transition isn't noticeable however, and what was cut was actually uneeded to the video. *At the end of the video, in the Skype chat, Starman3 was asking if Cdrom will do the "#it'sstarmantime" from the chat, as Pink tried to get him to do but failed to clarify it was Starman3's line until MarioStar mentions it's Starman3's line he's supposed to say. During this, MarioStar breaks the fourth wall by saying the chat. Category:Skype Conversation Battles